The Legand of Zelda: The Sage of Darkness
by mediocreorphan
Summary: Hyrule has been divided, and Gonondorf has taken the throne. join link as he reunites the land of Hyrule and forges a powerful sword to bring peace upon the land. he faces hardships, as well as finds love in the horrible times.
1. Introduction

The Legend Of Zelda: The Sage Of Darkness!

 **Introduction**

Long ago, a land known as Hyrule was in a time of peace and prosperity. The crops were rich and full of life. the water was crystal blue and clean. That is until the land was consumed by shadow, and an evil force known as the sage of darkness rose from the shadow realm and conquered the land, causing famine and drought. This man was known as Ganondorf, king of power.

With Gonondorf alive, the king, Gaepora, rose from the throne, and war broke out across the land of Hyrule. Ganondorf, with an army of the dead, and Geapora with the royal Hylian army. the great Hylian men in that war were no match for the soulless army of stalfos, and with Geapora dead, the one daughter of royal blood remains, her name, Zelda.

Shortly after the war, Ganondorf found out about princess Zelda, who had fled the kingdom. and so Ganondorf sent a scout party to the bordering countries in search of her and to kill her if the need arose. However, Zelda was never found.

With Ganondorf on the throne of Hyrule, the land was divided into tribes, the Foresters, the Gorrons, the Zora, and the Sky Knights. These tribes each had a piece of a sword, that held the fate of Hyrule, but that only one could carry, and this sword would be Ganondorf's bane.

Legend has it that a forester, clothed in green would rebuild the sacred sword, and use it's magic powers to defeat the sage of darkness, in his reign of terror. But for thirty years the tribes kept the pieces of sword, and no hero came.


	2. chapter 1

**Part 1**

 **Chapter 1**

Link, the fairyless boy awoke to find his house a mess. No doubt that his roommate Medo had cluttered it looking for his bow. After all there was a festival today, in honor of the deku tree living to be one thousand years old. And medo needed meats to sell at the traders post. This also meant that the general goods store would be hopping with customers. As Link began to clean Medo walked in the door, with a rabbit filled with arrows.

"Hoy Forest brother." medo said with a grin

"you messed up the house Medo" link replied.

"Sorry, I got a little carried away with my bow hunting."

"you hunt WITH bows not the other way around, and yes you did."

"okay, that is the kind of attitude that made you become a general store clerk instead of a hunter like me."

Link continued to clean until Medo spoke again.

"Saria wants you to see the deku tree." Medo said.

"okay, I'll go when the house is clean.

"I got the house." medo replied, "just go."

with that link went.

Upon arrival to the town, Link saw that the rest of the kokiri were getting ready for the festival.

Among those people was his friend Atlas, the man who had taught link, basic sword play. He was the hero of kokiri. And the only one with a sword in the whole village. Link made his way to the sanctuary were saria was, she was the deku tree's guardian, and only she could grant access to see the deku tree. When he ran into Saria, inside the big house, she let him through without hesitation.

Ounce Link got to the deku tree, he could feel the age in its voice.

"Hello young forester, As you know I am the god of this forest. I am weary, and my time on earth has grown dull. You must leave the forest as soon as you can and become the next great hero. The hero of legend. Atlas will guide you. and tech you. You are the great hero who will bring about ganondorf's bane. Here is a ticket to leave te forest. Only come back when you need to return. But remember you will always be welcome here."

just then, link heard a scream outside the sanctuary. And went running out to take a look. When he finally made it, he was out of breath, and he say that kokiri was under attack by the gorons, who they had been at war wit for some time.

he looked over to Atlas, who had his sword drawn. A goron rolled toward him, and just like that all that was left of atlas was mush and a sword, link knew what he had to do. He quickly ran over to the pile of mush that was his dead friend, and cringed at the site of it. He was sad his friend was gone, but it was still gross to look at. He picked the sword from the remains of Atlas. Ounce he got it. He began running toward the exit. It wasn't until he was halfway there, that e realized a giant goron, bigger than the rest was after him. Link remembering what happened to atlas, began to run faster. As fast as a seventeen year old boy could run, anyway, he made it out, of kokiri. With the sword. and the ticket, which he realized was the kokiri emerald. And link made his way to Hyrule field.


End file.
